fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigrun
Sigrun (シグルーン Shigurūn) is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the commander of Begnion's Holy Guards, and serves directly underneath the Apostle Sanaki. Personality Sigrun is well loved by her subordinates, as she is kind and compassionate in nature. This has led to her giving Marcia permission to leave the Holy Guards to search for her brother, Makalov. While Sigrun may be born to a noble house, unlike many other Begnion nobles, she does not consider the Beorc race to be superior to the Laguz race in any way. Sigrun is also a skilled warrior for her age, and constantly frets and worries about the Apostle's well-being as her loyal retainer. Character Data Path of Radiance NPC Data |Falcon Knight | Water |15 |26 |13 |4 |15 |19 |10 |11 |14 | -- | -- | -- | Sword - A Lance - S | -- | -- |} Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |◎ |◎ | | |◎ | | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats | Falcon Knight | Water |19 |34 |18 |13 |22 |24 |28 |20 |22 |7 |23 |9 | Sword - A Lance - S | Canto | Silver Lance Spear Elixir |} Growth Rates |40% |45% |10% |70% |25% |70% |10% |50% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Tanith: 5% *Sanaki: 5% Promotional Gains Promotion to Seraph Knight *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *''' Stun Skill''' Overall Sigrun is characterized by high Magic, Luck, and Resistance, and low Defense and Speed. Despite being rather fragile as a result, her decent Skill growth allows her to utilize skills such as Pavise and Counter effectively. The Imbue skill should also be assigned to Sigrun in order to exploit her high Magic growth. Awakening Base Stats |Falcon Knight |12 |49 |26 |16 |31 |34+2 |30 |24 |28 |8 | Speed +2 Relief Rally Speed Healtouch | Lance - B Staff - C |Silver Lance* |} *'Enemy only, joins unequipped Ending *'Sapphire of Begnion - Sigrun (優美なる天馬騎士 Yūbinaru tenma kishi, lit. The Kind and Beautiful Pegasus Knight) Sigrun was loved by her subordinates in the Holy Guard for her kindness, and guarded Sanaki all her life. Etymology In the old Norse poems, specifically that of Helgakviða Hundingsbana I and Helgakviða Hundingsbana II, Sigrún is the name of a Valkyrie. In these poems, Sigrún was said to have fallen in love with a man who went by the name of Helgi Hundingsbane. However, as her hand had been promised to another prince, Helgi thus traversed to the prince's kingdom in order to slay both the prince and everyone else he encountered. Sigrún's brother Dagr, feeling obliged to avenge these killings, later ended Helgi's life. Sigrún then placed a curse on Dagr, causing him to lead the rest of his life like a beast in the forest before dying of sorrow. Both she and Helgi were eventually reborn, with Sigrún returning to the earth as Kara the Valkyrie and Helgi as Helgi Haddingjaskati. Gallery File:sigrunpor.png|Sigrun's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:sigrun2.png|Sigrun's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Falcon Knight (Sigrun).png|Sigrun's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Seraph Knight (Sigrun).png|Sigrun's battle model as a Seraph Knight in Radiant Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc